Daddy L
by BondSlave
Summary: Matt, Mello and Near are toddlers who have just come to live at Whammy's House all under different curcomstances and have all attatched themselves too a teenaged L much to Mr.Whammy's amusment. "Daddy L, what a concept." CUTE Rewritten.


**Authors Note: Me and ShikaLover77 and im just SEPHIROTH are having a Death Note marathon and I decided to rewrite this little one-shot in an attempt to improve it. **

* * *

DADDY L

* * *

It was early morning at the Whammy House, an orphanage for mentally gifted children located in Winchester England. The warm smells of cooking food wafting through the halls from the kitchen caused children to rouse from their sleep and their mouths to salivate as the delectable scents tickled their olfactory glands. Children of all ages chattered to one another as they made their way to the large dining hall and while awaiting the arrival of breakfast to ease their aching stomachs from the hunger of the night. It was a morning like any other, save for one teenager. Three toddlers toddled from one of the many rooms off of the main hall, wide awake and ready to explore their new home.

Several months previous a four-year-old boy was dropped off at the Whammy's House by his parents. The parents of the rosy cheeked auburn haired toddler had explained with deep sadness that they were unable to handle a child with such _special needs. _They explained how their four-year-old son Mail Jeevas was an electronic genius and could already take apart a computer and put it back together; let alone speed up the processer. Mr. Rodger and Mr. Whammy the co-owners of Whammy's House gave the child an entrance test, which he passed with ease and thus accepted him into the Whammy's House. Then just three weeks previous two more toddlers were accepted into Whammy's house. A three-year-old blond boy named Maheal Keel who showed amazing results in electronics and mathematics. He had been orphaned after his father murdered his mother and then was shot by police. Leaving the child surprisingly unscarred. Several days later an albino baby who was orphaned after his parents were killed in a car crash. He showed signs of mathematical genius but was very quiet.

As the toddlers toddled down the hall a group of chattering twelve-year-old girls walked by causing one of the toddlers to jump and run back down the hall. On his way he stumbled over the albino toddler who let out a squeak but nothing else. The third child, the blond was much braver than the red head. His name was Mello. "Boys?" The soft monotone voice caused the three boys to turned, the red head and the blond quickly running towards the owner, leaving the albino seated on the floor. They all knew that voice, the voice of the man they had grown attached to. Said man, who was really a fifteen-year-old teenager knelt down as the two ran towards him and hugged him. "Are you hungry?" He questioned glancing between the two. "Because I know I am."

Both boys squealed, delighted at the idea of breakfast. The teenager stood and started walking down the hall, both boys in tow. He paused halfway down the hall, bent down and scooped up the two-year-old albino.

As they walked mello's large curious blue eyes spotted something rectangular and shiny in the teenagers back pocket, and it was something he wanted. He bounded forward and attempted to grab it when the teen pulled the chocolate bar from his pocket and held it high out of the toddlers reach. He stopped and watched as the toddler attempted to grab it. "Mello, you cannot have chocolate before breakfast. You need a healthy meal." He paused and momentarily went over his own bad eating habits. "Well, after breakfast you can have this." He stated shoving it deep into his pocket before turning his attention to the child in his arms. His name was Near and he was playing with a blue robot, and had drool all over his chubby pale cheeks. "Near, you are covered in saliva." He muttered pulling his sleeve over his hand and whipping at the boys face, though the boy did not seem to notice; he was too preoccupied by his robot. While the teen attempted to clean the albinos face Mello, watched curiously by Matt toddled over to a large colorful blue vase that held a beautiful leafy plant. His curious blue eyes were wide in wonderment. The blond blinked and glanced passed the face as a door opened leading off from the hall causing the blond to retreat back to the teenager. An elderly man entered the hall. The teenager stood up and smiled. "Good morning Mr. Whammy."

The man known as Mr. Whammy had light brown hair, streaks of gray decorated sections of it, and a graying paintbrush mustache. "Good morning L. I see Near, Mello and Matt have grown quite attached to you." He stated with a light chuckle as he eyed the blond boy clutching at the teenagers leg and the other child in the teens arms. L sighed and shrugged the albino higher on his hip a bit.

"They have been attached to me ever since they arrived."

Near looked up at the elderly man and the wheels started turning. This man whom L seemed to know did not seem scary at all, in fact he seemed very nice and welcoming. So, Near stuck his thumb in his mouth and than outstretched the robot towards the elderly man.

"Oh, why hello there." Mr. whammy said smiling sweetly at Near, who starred at him through wide gray eyes. _Those eyes, so much like L's. _He thought as he eyed the robot. He accepted the toy. "Why, thank you."

L smiled.

"Well, I should be getting these three to breakfast." He said as he turned to lead them down the hall again, secretly accepting the blue robot back from the elderly man.

Mr. Whammy pushed his glasses farther up the bridge of his nose and smiled. "Yes, that would be good." He said as he watched L lead the two toddlers down the hall, carrying the third. He chuckled to himself as he turned and headed in the opposite direction. "_Daddy _L, what a concept."

* * *

**Authors Note: It isn't much longer than the original, but it is better I assure you. **


End file.
